Side-Kick
by Alexander Strong
Summary: What makes a hero a hero? Is it the extraordinary abilities they possess, is it the thrill they seek from helping others, or is it the fame and fortune that they get? One thing is for certain to be a Hero one must first become a Sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

What makes a hero a _hero_? Is it the extraordinary abilities they possess, is it the thrill they seek from helping others, or is it the fame and fortune that they get? One thing is for certain to be a Hero one must first become a Sidekick.

I guess you can say my origin story started when I was younger. I always wanted to be a superhero like the ones in the movies, or the comics. Always saving the day, swooping in at the last second to thwart the villains plan, and always saving the damsel in distress. But not me, I can't do any of those because like all sidekicks I do the all the hard work and at the end of it I get no recognition. Like right now.

FLASHBACK TO FIVE HOURS AGO

"BOY, where is my drink?"

"Coming master!" no for those of you wondering I'm not a slave. This is just how we sidekicks always respond to our mentor/boss. Or in my case an abusive boss. When I graduated at the top of my class at Olympia High, I wished I would have the chance to go to the most respected and famous Hero of all, General Lightning. Turns out wishes do come true, and like all wishes made by genies, they backfired. In my mind I pictured master to be this patriarch for justice always standing up for what's right, sacrificing fame for justice, and not being an alcoholic asshole. Turns out his definition for justice was 'get rich and famous bitch' while having a glass of wine here and there. But he does have his good days. And today was going to be that day

"Any news or pop up jobs that is happening at the moment?" my master asked while taking a sip of his wine, which I his amazing sidekick fetched for him. "No master nothi-"I stopped mid-sentence reading the new pop up that appeared on my tablet. "Master it turns out that the villain Atlas has just escaped from his prison and is running amuck is in Athens."

Master just sat on his throne staring into to space swiveling his glass of wine in one hand while one rested on his head. Finally his eyes darted to me "Notify all council members that I shall handle this crisis and it shall be taken care of." I nodded my head and typed the message to the council that my master shall take care of it. "Actually," my master said between sips "this would be the perfect opportunity to prove yourself my sidekick, so I'll give you this solo mission" I knew what he meant by that. What he actually meant was 'I'm too drunk to function right now so I'll need you to do this assignment, and while you're finishing up I'll swoop in for the final shot and get all the credit.' I just sighed and nodded, turned away and ran to the assignment.

PRESENT

I got up from the dust of concrete and dirt that surrounded me. I scanned the area around me. 'Let us see here, no casualties, a few broken buildings, a dozen damaged cars, and my costume is broken' all in all this would cost about- shit around one million. That's one million out of my paycheck. I bit my cheek and inhaled, wondering how I'll survive the month without my pay, but I was quickly pulled away from my more troubling concerns to find Atlas standing over the crater he just made with my body.

"You think you can run in here blindly not knowing who I am? I am Atlas! And it'll take more than some sidekick to take me down, now you sha-"I didn't let him finish. I launched myself from the crater and delivered a punch straight to his mid-section sending him flying through multiple buildings. Shit that's at least a few thousand right there. Once the dust settled, my master finally arrived and so did the press.

"Good job Spartan, you did an amazing job for a sidekick, maybe someday you'll be a great hero just like your master" one reporter said. Yes maybe someday I'll be an abusive boss and an alcoholic. One may only dream.

"Alright that'll be enough questions for today, me and my sidekick have a lot to do today, if you don't mind we will be going now." And like that he grabbed my waist and he flew off. All the while ignoring the questions from the press asking 'who is going to pay the damages?' 'What's your real name' and 'are you single?'

All in all I would say not bad for a sidekick. I stopped a B rank villain, no casualties, and kept collateral damage low.

"Don't get to comfortable boy, the council just requested our presence and judging by how their voices sounded, I would be worried." And with that he increased his speed and flew faster.

First thing to notice when you enter the headquarters for the council is that it is on one island, with three buildings all connected to each other to form a triangle structure. To the north side of the island is where emergency respond unit is located, taking calls and dispatching heroes and their sidekicks to different dangers in our world. To the east of the island is where prison is located, why put the prison with our base I have no idea, maybe it's because if you're going to jail the most powerful villains in the world, the jail keepers better be the most powerful heroes in the world. And those jail keepers are located at the west side of the island. The council as they're better known around the world as. The council consists of twelve of the most powerful heroes of our generation. Let us go by rank shall we?

At rank one we have my master General Lightning master of electricity, and winds. At rank two we have in my opinion the moodiest member of the council, Captain Atlantic controller of water and earthquakes. At rank three we have the most suspicious of the council, Shadow and as his name implies he has the ability to control the shadows, and some even say he has the power of necromancy. At rank four and five we have The Sun and The Moon, each blessed with the power of extreme accuracy, while The Moon has the power to talk to animals, The Sun has the power to tell the future. At rank six we have Berserker, with the power of super strength and endurance. At number seven we have Forge, with the power over fire. At rank eight we have The Owl with the power of telepathy, and advanced intellect. At rank nine we have Mr. D with the power of madness, he can easily drive any person insane. At rank ten we have Ivy with the power to control all plant based life. At rank eleven we have The Diva with the power of her supersonic voice, she can shatter steel. And at rank twelve we have the duchess she has the power to control anyone with her voice.

As we walked into the council room I was overwhelmed to say the least. Before you even walk in there are two golden doors that stand at an imposing ten feet tall. Each other having a semicircle with the omega symbol inscribed in it. And when you open to doors it's even more amazing. The moment the doors open you are greeted to an empty room with the contents only being twelve thrones making a semi-circle each one being illuminated by lights of different color, and it the center of the semicircle was an empty spot being illuminated by a white light, and that's where I'm supposed to go.

Once my master and I took our spots, one by one each member of the council teleported to their thrones. Once everyone was attended the meeting began. And the first words that came out were "who the fuck is this kid?" I tried to find the source of the voice but the lights that were shining on my face were too bright to distinguish any facial features, but judging from the way the mysterious voice just used the word 'fuck' I could deduce that it was in fact Berserker.

"This 'kid' is the side kick for General Lightning, his name is Spartan. Oh and Berserker it would be wise to shut your mouth before I castrate it close for you." And by that I could guess it was probably Forge, you know because of the castrate thing, oh and it's not a secret how those two hate each other.

Finally my master spoke up. "Enough of this banter," he exclaimed audibly annoyed. "Why have you summoned me and sidekick here?" finally we could right to the point. The lights around me dimmed down allowing me to see better and assess my surroundings, when suddenly a blue screen appeared in front of me. I looked around confused, and so did my master who also looked lost. When a picture of me finally showed up, it was a picture of me the day I enrolled for the sidekick boot camp. The picture slid to the top left of the screen, and then a list appeared stating:

 **Name: Alexander Strong**

 **Codename: Spartan**

 **Master: General Lightning**

 **Graduated: 2018**

 **Rank: 3/12**

 **Power: Mr. Strong has the power of Strength and the ability to turn to turn his skin to steel.**

 **Background info: Alexander Strong was born in Pallas City, to** _ **blank and blank**_ **. At the age of 17 graduated Olympia High with below average grades and from there enlisted in the Side-Kick program for gifted youngsters. He was then picked up as a sidekick to General Lightning.**

The information then shifted below my picture and next showed a video of me. Specifically the time I was fighting my first monster, the raging bull. A monster that was half bull and half man, also a C rank villain. I watched the video reminiscing the memories I had that day.

TWO MONTHS AGO

"All right boy let's see what you can do, this should be fairly easy considering you're my sidekick," the voice in my earpiece said. I shrugged still figuring out how I should approach this. Should I go in fast and hard, trying to take out the SOB as quickly as possible or should I go in silently and wait for my chance to strike. I chose to go with the former. Something about going against someone who also has super strength, trading blow for blow, and a test of wills really excited me. I checked my surroundings looking for something to gain the attention of the monster. Let's see a broken car, a telephone poll, a can of red bull, and a concrete block. Which one would tick of big ugly more? I knew just what get his attention. First I picked up the can of red bull and chucked it at the half bull. He turned obviously curious what was thrown at him. He looked around until his eyes finally saw what was on the ground, a can of red bull. He picked up the can and opened it. The drink exploded sending the green liquid spraying all over his face. He wiped his face and with eyes bulging with rage he blew his nostrils and began yelling. I took this opportunity to then pick up the car and heave it at the dumbass. To say he was surprised that a car was launched at his face would be hilarious, but I couldn't see his face as his entire body was being carried by the momentum of the car. After a few seconds, and a few broken buildings- thank god the town was evacuated- he emerged from his hole. He finally saw me and with a visible huff he charged at me, all 800 pounds of meat was sprinting towards me, with his horns facing me.

I smiled with glee, this was going to be fun. I began with a jog, then went faster until I was sprinting. Then when were about 50 yards away from each other I turned my self to steel. The feeling of transforming is the same as when you're applying ointments to your skin. 2 seconds later we finally met, with his horns lifting towards the sky trying to pierce my chest, I grabbed both of his horns and pushed his entire body down. But that wasn't enough to keep him down. Instead he managed to still lift me up and grab my leg with me still hanging on to his horns. I struggled to get my leg free by using my other leg to kick his bull like nostrils. But all that seemed to do was aggravate him more. So I figured what I can do to bring him down as quickly as possible. I let go of his horns and in one swift movement, I used my other free leg to kick him in his um breeding area. He released my other leg and crumpled to the ground in agonizing pain. I guess a mission success.

I pressed the earpiece to contact my master. "Master," I said while catching my breath "I finished the assignment is there anything else you would like me to do?" after a three second pause my master responded with four words. Not "good job, I'm proud" he responded with "wine. Vineyards of Sparta"

PRESENT

I snickered remember that assignment as a success. But apparently the council didn't see it as such. The video screen then flicked off and the video of today's assignment appeared. But instead right next to the video was an empty bar with symbol next to it. For each car I broke, the bar next to the dollar symbol increased by 1,000. For each building I made a hole with it increased by 10,000. And for each crater I made on the roads, it increased by 5,000. Until all in all I owed just well above 1,000,000 dollars. Shit I was right earlier. The screen disappeared leaving only the sound of silence in the council room.

"Sidekick Spartan for your damages done to the city of Pallas you are put on probation until all fees are paid" a member of the council said, I think it was either Captain Atlantic or Shadow I couldn't tell. "Unless," I looked trying to find the source of voice. "You bring us a rank A villain, then the council will be able to overlook your mistake" I quickly accepted. How hard can brining in one A rank villain be? Turns out very hard when the A rank villain is none other than the Ghost King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Ghost King**

 **Appearance: Ghost King is a 5'7 white male, with black eyes, black hair, and freckles. Is mostly seen with a brown leather jacket.**

 **Power: Has the power of necromancy**

 **Recommended Choice of Action: Attack fast and hard. Do not delay with the finishing blow. Caution, is armed with a sword that will harvest your soul and turn you into one of his undead.**

I read up on him before. He was known for taking out other villains, an anti-hero if you will. Personally I see him as a fellow hero, with a few minor changes. Like the part that he is not part of the hero organization. Any powered individual who is not part of the hero organization is instantly dubbed as a villain by the council. Personally I do not agree with that, but if it is used to keep the public safe I am all for it. As I got closer to the targets location, I made a plan on how to capture and incapacitate Ghost King. First I would enter the location then I will wing it and hope for the best. Is it the best course of action? Probably not but it usually works.

I hoped out of the air bike (a sort of motorcycle that flies) and rushed in. I was expecting hoards of the undead to greet me looking for a fight, but instead I saw Ghost King on the ground kneeling with his sword on the ground using it as a support. I walked closer to him cautiously trying to anticipate his surprise attack. As I got closer I noticed a pool of blood surrounding him and that was when he finally looked up. He saw and eyed me carefully "who the fuck are you supposed to be?" I quickly gathered my bearing trying to focus on the assignment. First priority of business is to arrest him and then after wards I shall rush him to a local hospital. "My name is Spartan," I grabbed a nearby pipe and wrapped it around his hands, thank god for super strength, "and you are under arrest." That when my words finally registered. He shot straight up trying to escape but I grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out the door with me. "Good effort trying to run but-"I was cut off midsentence by a powerful beam that struck me on the chest sending me flying.

As I groggily stood up I transformed my skin to steel. I quickly ran back to where I was before I was rudely interrupted. I saw a very tall man grabbing Ghost King by his hair. Before I could even catch a word the man was saying I threw the first punch. _Except_ my punch didn't send him flying. Which is weird since my entire is body made of Steel combined with my super strength, it should've been the equivalent of getting hit by a freight train. I clutched my hand in pain wondering if I might have broken it, and how much the damages would cost. I looked up from my broken wrist to see the man who could've done this to me.

"Well look what we have here, another delicious looking fly has just flown into my web," he said not even looking me in the eye, apparently the only thing he is interested in right now is Ghost King's sword. I glanced over at Ghost King and saw all the injuries he had sustained ever since I arrived. One eye visibly shut and a stab wound on his arm. So that's what caused the pool of blood, but who gave him those wounds. My guess was that Biggie over here gave him that wound. I rose to my feet to try and get another punch in with my good hand. Maybe if I punch him in the dick like I did with The Bull Man, I could win. It's not the most orthodox strategy, but it'll help me complete the mission. But before I could even throw a punch I was hit with another blast of energy. This time it was a much smaller and compact. Like a needle it shot into my shoulder, and pierced through my steel skin. I yelled from the agonizing pain. I hit the ground with my powers gone. I didn't know which one to clutch to my fractured hand or the hole in my shoulder.

"I grow tired of this little fly," the tall man said to me, while reaching for the sword. He grabbed the sword and gave the blade a few test swings. "Fine blade this instrument but it seems a little dull," he walked over and rested the blade on my neck. He smiled and raised the blade. "Goodbye little fly," and he brought the blade down. I closed my eyes waiting for my untimely death. But it never came. Instead I saw the last person I expected to see standing where the man once stood.

My master General Lightning. "Master!" I shot straight to my feet ignoring the aggravating pain on my arm. He glanced at me then at the Ghost King. "Get out of here and get to a safe location. I'll contact you once I'm done," he pointed towards the smoldering body stuck to the wall "with him." Without any hesitation I trudged towards Ghost King. I grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out of here. The last thing I saw before I left the building was my master sending another tendril of lightning towards the mystery man.

 **With General Lightning**

I stalked over to the man who assaulted my sidekick. I picked him up by his shirt and raised him up. "Now who might you be?" I asked. He looked at my face with his clear pale eyes. He grinned and spat at me. "Well if it isn't the almighty General Lightning, what no sidekick to hide behind?" I shifted one of my hands from his shirt to his neck. "I can't hide behind my sidekick because I'm afraid," I responded while throwing him towards another wall. "Afraid of what? Me? The man you turned blind?" he said while standing up. His skin then turned to a shiny metalloid and he charged towards me. "No," I responded raising a hand towards him. "I'm afraid I might kill you." A hundred tendrils of electricity shot out from my hands. Some landing on the floor, but the majority struck their target with enough energy to power the entire east side of Olympia. He struggled and grunted try to press forward, but as you all might know metal is a good conductor of electricity and well, I guess you can say he was my own personal lightning rod.

I stalked over towards the now motionless man and picked him up by his head. "I have done many things horrible acts that I remembered," I threw him back on the ground "but I can't seem to remember or care about you." I turned away and walked out of the building trying to find where my sidekick went. I think I saw an abandoned brewery a few blocks down. They might be there.

 **Back with Spartan**

I thought about going to the brewery but alcohol kind of has a bad memory with me. Example A-Z of why belongs to my master. I decided to take him into the abandoned buildings parking lot. The closer I am to my master the safer I am. I stopped dragging the unconscious Ghost King and dropped him next to the air bike. "For a person who's pretty short you're pretty fucking heavy." All I got was a mumbled gruff. The closer I looked at him the more I could notice the little details on his face. The angler chin with little patches of hair forming, the freckles surrounding his nose, and the little strays of hair hanging out from his messy bun. All in all he was pretty handsome. _What! A superhero who is a male is checking out another male! Isn't that against the rules!?_ The answer is no, do you really think that while saving the world from giant monsters, fighting dangerous criminals, and stopping world ending crisis the Hero Organization would care who you're sexually attracted to? Again the answer is no.

I was shaken out of my thought when ghost king shot straight up to his feet. He looked down at his hands confused, definitely wondering how he got restrained. Then he saw me leaning against my bike. "Oh good morning sleeping beauty," I said while doing an exaggerated bow "in case you forgot my name is steel," I pointed to his handcuffs "and you are under arrest." Words of advice if you're going to detain a powered individual use handcuffs that nullify his powers. His eyes glowed with the color black and with his restrained hands he thrust them forward. All around me the buildings started to shake. The civilians all ran out of the buildings expressions of confusion and fear on their faces. I turned to him with fear also etched on my face. "What are you doing?!" I yelled before something grabbed my leg. I looked down to see a white boney hand holding onto my leg from beneath the crack. I grabbed the hand and yanked whatever was beneath the crack out. The moment I saw it was a skeleton I threw it somewhere far and away from me. All around me cracks were growing bigger and the undead were pouring out. Fuck what should I do? Should I stop Ghost King and stop more of the undead from coming out or stop the undead from causing harm to the city and its civilians? Before I could save a little girl from being struck down by a skeleton, a huge stream of water came out of nowhere and blasted the undead away. I turned and saw the side-kick Sailor along with Shifter who is another sidekick.

"Go take care of Ghost King we'll take care of the civilians." I nodded and left the job of crowd control for Shifter and Sailor. Now without the threat of civilians I focused my attention on Ghost King. Except the only thing between me and Ghost King were his undead minion, about a few hundred to be exact. I willed my skin to turn to steel and rushed straight in. My body went on auto-pilot punching, kicking, and throwing multiple skeletons around. Left and right bones were scattered everywhere. I took a quick second to notice that all civilians were out of the area. I grabbed the last skeleton by its skull and crushed it. I turned and faced my attention toward Ghost King. He was panting and sweating, tired from the amount of energy he just used. As I was walking toward Ghost King, he used his sword as a cane to support his tired self.

I grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face knocking him out. I went to the air bike and grabbed the radio, calling in for a transport for the villain. All in all I kept the collateral damage to a minimum and took care of the target. Hopefully the council won't get as mad.


End file.
